


The Council

by honeybun, Sabo (Sabou)



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Dee just loves bears okay, Diarmuid has a lot of twinks and femboys as friends, Gossip, M/M, Modern AU, Teasing, aubergine talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun/pseuds/honeybun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabou/pseuds/Sabo
Summary: ‘Oh don’t you think Shawn Mendes is quite..?’‘Don’t you think he’s a little…’ Diarmuid scrunches up his nose and struggles for the right word, ‘Young?’The other council members all turn a shoulder and look at him witheringly.
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	The Council

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in our modern au. It was written by honeybun as a birthday present for me.

‘Oh don’t you think Shawn Mendes is quite..?’ 

‘He looks like he’d be a good boyfriend, no?’ Matthew’s hand flops in front of his face while the other cups his cheek. 

There’s a group of them sitting in a disused library room, there’s a clutter of tupperware boxes covering the table, salads and little homemade meals, pasta dishes and rice with seasoning, steamed veggies and little boxes of nuts and berries, fruit oozing sweet juice. Small hands pluck from all the offerings indiscriminately. It was a Wednesday, which meant time for gossip and to catch up on current goings on.

‘Don’t you think he’s a little…’ Diarmuid scrunches up his nose and struggles for the right word, ‘Young?’ 

The other council members all turn a shoulder and look at him witheringly, ‘Oh Diarmuid, you must forgive us for aspiring to men closer to our own age, rather than our father’s!’

Dee flushes, ‘I’m not! That’s not true!’

‘Hmmm,’ comments Matthew with a wink, ‘I think it must be time for our weekly update on Diarmuid’s Beau, won’t you tell us how your husband-to-be fares, Deedee?’ 

Diarmuid pouts, knowing precisely who they’re referring to and intent on not rising to the bait, ‘I don’t think I know who you’re referring to, Matti,’ he pops a grape in his mouth and hates the hot feeling of a blush covering his cheeks.

Matthew mock whispers to other members who all giggle, ‘Ah, perhaps Dee has _several_ single, straight dads he’s chasing then,’ Matthew takes a drawn out, dramatic sigh, ‘How is David, Diarmuid-’ he points his fork towards Dee, ‘Don’t spare any details.’

Diarmuid shakes his head and his hair fluffs up, unsure of what to do now, always keen to talk about David with the only people he could safely do so with, but unwilling to give in. Eventually the former wins out, it always does - love before pride - ‘He’s very well, thank you. He got a new contract this week so he’s closer to h-’ no wait, ‘His _apartment…_ So we eat dinner together most nights with Jackjack,’ Diarmuid finishes happily, morsels of gossip touching hungry tongues. 

‘A construction worker…’ James sighs, looking dreamily out of the window.

_‘How_ _domestic_ ,’ coos another. 

‘I saw him in the car last week and he barely fit into the driver's seat,’ whispers Sebastian conspiratorilly, with great interest and delight. There are groans heard across the table.

‘Is he huge, Dee?’ Matthew leans his head in, and the council members all turn in their chair, edging closer.

‘He-he is quite big,’ Diarmuid stutters, ‘What do you-’

‘You know full well what I mean, what do you think- what do you think he’s got _down there_?’ 

Diarmuid flushes all the way down to his toes, ‘How would I know something like that!’

‘Oh, Deedee! Make an _educated guess_ for Christ’s sake!!’ Matthew pleads, head in his hands.

Dee is quiet for a moment, he swallows, ‘Once in summer-’ he pauses and the whole table is silent, leaning in to catch every word, ‘He wore these shorts- they must have been old or something, but-’ He chews his lip again, eyes flicking around the room, ‘You could see- see-’

‘The outline, huh?’ Matthew breathes, and there’s a shudder from every seat around the table, ‘What was-’

‘Like it was packed with socks or something-’ Dee covers his face with his hands, words mumbling out from his lips.

‘I’ll bet,’ comments James, ‘He looks the kind of guy who’d be big everywhere… I mean it wouldn’t make a bit of sense if he was big everywhere but there, right?’

‘Can we stop talking about David now?’ asks Dee urgently, unsure of how he’ll look at David in the eyes ever again after this.

‘I certainly do like, well, a real _man_ ,’ says Matthew confidently, there are sips of starbucks cream coffee and frappuccinos from around the table, ‘But Dee wants a goddamn _bear-’_

The members all giggle and quickly move on, talking of this and that actor, of their particular preference, sometimes throwing a little tease Dee’s way, ‘Should good housewives be partaking in such rude talk, Dee?’ And it’s all Dee can do to flush and mumble and beg off. It had never occurred to him that he might actually make friends, especially not ones like him. Even though it’s a little scary, unnerving, being known, it feels good- great even. Not just being known, but accepted through it. 


End file.
